Wicked Witch
by CeeCee333
Summary: This is for the May Challenge: The "Dearly Departed Death Fic Challenge. Yeah Strauss get's it


This is my first challenge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

**This is my submission for the **_**CCOAC**_** Deathfic: Challenge.**

Erin Strauss was fuming. She had just spoken to the director of the F.B.I for the third time this month to have the B.A.U dissolved.

She was tired of fighting. Erin was so use to getting what she wanted when she wanted, the thought of working with this rag tag group of bastards was eating her alive.

After her meeting with the director Erin stood looking out over the bullpen.

She snorted and thought, "Look at them. Bunch of smug assholes.

God how she hated each and every one them.

Erin's eyes laid on Spencer Reid first. She hated how smart he was, and how effortlessly the other members of the B.A,U adopted the young genius.

When she handpicked Reid for this team, she thought she was getting someone she could manipulate into sharing the group's secrets.

Alas the rest of the team helped the sniveling nerd find his back bone.

It should have been easy to break Dr. Spencer Reid, but five fucking years later, and Reid had yet to run crying into her office about how the others were mean to him.

If anything Derek Morgan should have given the walking encyclopedia enough shit to cause Spencer to spill all of Morgan's secrets.

But no! Not one fucking peep. Strauss snorted and turned her attention to the young woman next to him. Erin noticed she was sitting awfully close to the good Doctor.

Erin saw Jennifer Jereau smiling at Reid, They were talking in hushed tones, and every once in a while Spencer would rub soothing circles on Jennifer's hand that was resting on his desk.

The woman called JJ was a pain in Erin Strauss' ass.

Erin got really close to shutting the B.A.U down for good, when Gideon had gone off the rails, Hotch's bitch of wife insisted Hotch find a new department, and the traitor Emily Prentiss had turned in her gun and badge.

So Erin insisted on going with them on their case. What a colossal mistake that was.

Jennifer had the audacity to pull her aside and try and tell Erin how to do her damn job.

If it hadn't been for the gruesome crime scene, she would have knocked the young blonde woman down a few pegs.

Erin rolled her eyes, and scanned the bullpen again. She heard a loud chuckle from Agent Morgan.

If anything Morgan should have been a main component for the B.A.U falling apart. That man was a loose cannon, and after finding out his abuse, Erin thought he should have lashed out.

But no the asshole stayed professional, and if he had ever lost his cool on a case, she was never informed.

Derek Morgan in Erin Strauss' eyes was a walking contradiction. With all those damn muscles, and his physical presence, he should be an oaf. More like the incredible hulk, instead of thoughtful man, who really fought for the good guys.

The thought of that pissed Erin off so much her jaw ticked.

Erin focused her attention on the person that gotten Derek to laugh loudly in the first place.

Erin narrowed her eyes on Penelope Garcia. She saw Agent Morgan push a wayward curl behind the tech's ear.

God their relationship angered her more than any other relationship in the F.B.I.

Erin knew if she had been twenty years younger, she would have gone after Morgan like a black widow, and just like the black widow when she was done with him, she would have bitten his head off.

Erin refocused her eyes to Garcia. Erin wondered, "What the hell was that woman even doing in the F.B.I anyway?"

Erin had even tried to sway the analyst to monitor the team. Thoughtfully Garcia declined, sending Erin into a rage. Originally Penelope's sentence to the F.B.I was meant to be for a few years to make a decision if she was truly a threat or not.

Strauss knew the F.B.I ate people alive, so Erin convinced the director to extend her sentence by an additional ten years.

At first it brought Erin great pleasure to see the younger woman cry in her office when she told her, but the day Penelope Garcia met Derek damn Morgan, Garcia knew she would be okay.

Maybe it was Erin's high school mentality, but guys like him did not have a relationship with women like her.

Erin sighed deeply and took one glance at Emily Prentiss and saw red. Emily was there solely because Erin had put in more than just a good word to get the woman hired.

Erin even had to talk to Emily's obnoxious mother. God Erin hated that woman, but she knew it was because they were so much alike. They were cold, distant, and very calculated.

Emily smiled at someone walking into the bullpen. Erin followed the woman's line of sight.

Erin snorted. Aaron fucking Hotchner raised her blood pressure. Aaron Hotchner should have caved years ago.

With his guilt of not being able to hold the origin B.A.U together that man should have cracked.

First loosing Elle then Gideon should have done him in. But no, it didn't. Aaron had his damn team. They stuck together. Those jackasses supported each other relentlessly.

Then Hotchner's wife was killed. That should have torn him to pieces and it did.

Erin had tried to use everything in her power to get that smug, arrogant, son of bitch to quit. Oh but did he quit? Hell no. Aaron always had to be Captain America.

The damn B.A,U banded together, they broke Erin Strauss' first rule. Never make it personal.

Then he ended with that damn Emily Prentiss. She was as Aaron put it, "His rock."

Erin muttered, "Stupid."

Now he was just mocking her by staying.

Erin huffed and scanned the B.A.U once again.

What she saw next had her so furious, agitated, just…..aahhh. There was simply no way to put it.

David piece of shit Rossi was standing there talking to his whore.

That pompous arrogant ass went and fell in love, actual love. She was so mad she was digging her nails into her hands while she balled her fists.

David Rossi wasn't supposed to fall in love. He was supposed to stay her easy play thing, they had this sick cat and mouse game that she rather enjoyed.

David had called her a few months ago and said, that they were done with their after- hours, extra- curricular activities.

Oh that set her off on a tirade, and David Rossi had the nerve to laugh at her.

She stared at Rossi with hatred. He was gently caressing his girlfriend's rather attractive face.

Agent Andrea Swan transferred to the B.A.U with some persuasion from Agent Rossi.

Andy as the rest of the unit called her, had potential. Erin thought she could mold the woman to be like her.

Swan had the capability to be ruthless. When she had first met the woman, she had that same glint in her eye to climb the ranks, like she did. By any means necessary. The proverbial kick in the teeth was the members of the team, showed Swan that she could do her job without but a heartless bitch.

So when Erin offered to "help" the young agent Andy declined, saying she had all the help she needed.

Erin thought, "Well la de fucking da."

Erin couldn't take looking at these pricks any longer.

She went to her office in a huff, packed her shit, and made her way out of the bullpen. Those agents had the audacity to smile up at her as she left. Garcia even waved.

Erin replayed the conversation she had with the director.

That spineless bastard said as long as they kept up their 98% success rate, they could have an orgy in the middle of the bullpen for all he cared.

Erin stepped on to the elevator. She was comforted in knowing she would be alone. Her happiness was short lived, when Spencer Reid rushed to the elevator to join her.

Spencer quickly looked at Erin and said, "Good afternoon ma'am."

Erin sharply said, "The same to you Dr. Reid."

Reid shifted nervously. Reid tried to remind himself that this was not the time anxiously spout off facts, but he was terrified.

Erin sighed heavily.

Reid cleared his throat and said, "Did you know that there are six elevator related deaths per year."

Erin whipped her head in Spencer's direction and asked, "Who the hell cares."

They rode the elevator in silence after that. Spencer stared at the cold metal wall, until the elevator dinged on the 8th floor.

Erin deduced he was going to the records department. She hopped he got trapped in there, or a fire broke out with all that paper the room should go quite quickly."

As soon as the elevators doors closed again, the lights flickered.

Erin thought, "Well what the…"

The elevator plunged towards the basement. Her heart stopped in her chest. She rapidly saw the descending floors light up on the wall panel.

She tried to press the buttons but it was too late. She was plunging towards the basement level. Erin sickly thought,"Aat least I don't have to see any of those people again.

**Read and review!**


End file.
